


Taking Care of You

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Louis, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wakes up to find Louis has a fever and takes care of his boyfriend until he is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good old fashioned sweetness !

Rolling over in the morning, Niall hand brushed against Louis’s arm and just felt a hot burning sensation hit his fingers. Sitting up, Niall knew this was not normal for Louis to be this hot. Turning his head he saw Louis thrash in his sleep and he could instantly tell the older boy wasn’t feeling well. Pressing his hand to Louis’s forehead he instantly brought it away knowing Louis had a fever. Seeing Louis’s eyes flutter open he couldn’t help but frown as he heard him whimper, “Baby I don’t feel so good…”

Nodding his head he murmured, “You have a fever babe. Let me go get you a washcloth, just stay here.” He watched Louis give a faint nod and Niall slipped from the bed. Walking into the bathroom he grabbed a washcloth and went to the sink letting cold water run over it. Shutting off of the tap he squeezed the water out then walked back into the bedroom. Folding it he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over putting it on Louis’s forehead. As it settled onto the Doncaster head he heard Louis let out a small moan of relief.

Sitting back he frowned, as he hated seeing his boyfriend and one of his best mates ill. He watched him for a few more minutes and he knew that Louis was awake. Running his fingers through Louis’s hair he asked, “Do you want anything babe?” He watched as Louis half opened his eyes and moaned, “Can you get me some tea maybe?” Nodding his head, he stood and wandered from the room. Walking into the kitchen he fixed up two cups of tea and carried them back into the room. Setting both down on the bedside table he spoke, “Come on Lou and lets get you sitting up.”

He watched Louis struggle and he took a hand before tugging him up gently. Grabbing the pillows he fluffed them up and watched Louis slump against the pillows. Fixing the washcloth he picked up the tea and lifted it up to Louis’s lips. He watched Louis sip it slowly before letting his head drop back against the pillows. Tucking the blankets snuggly against Louis, Niall crawled onto his side of the bed.

He sat there for a few seconds feeling helpless before quickly returning to the kitchen. Making up a small breakfast he returned to the bedroom and tried to get Louis to eat at least some toast. Chewing his own toast he smiled in relief when Louis managed to take a few bites before groaning. Carrying the food out, Niall checked the clock and saw it was about 11am now.

Hearing Louis moan once more, Niall wish he knew how to make chicken noodle soup, as he always knew that made him feel better. Chewing his lip he walked back into the bedroom. Taking the washcloth he ran it under the faucet once more before returning it to Louis’s forehead then grabbed his phone.

Walking out of the room he mulled over whom to call and ultimately decided on Liam. Hitting the number he sighed when Liam picked up with a hello. Echoing the hello Niall quickly asked, “Li can you do me a favor and bring some chicken noodle soup over here?” He heard Liam question why and he replied, “Lou has a fever and I would go get it but I don’t want to leave him….” Seconds later he sighed in relief when Liam agreed to it and Niall hung up the phone.

Turning back he walked into the room and to Louis’s tea. Picking it up he nudged the boy and spoke, “Come on Lou you need to keep drinking. It will make you feel better.” He watched Louis groan but reach out taking the cup and drank it all. Niall smiled and picked up his own tea drinking it. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Niall wrapped his hand around Louis’s and just watched the boy.

Looking at the boy he heard Lou ask, “Ni can I watch some TV?” Biting his lip he spoke, “Of course you can babe. Are you able to walk or you need some assistance?” He watched Louis wriggle himself free from under the sheets but hold out his hands. Grabbing them, Niall helped him to his feet and wrapped his arm around Louis’s waist. Making their way to the living room, he helped Louis onto the couch before disappearing to get a blanket. Returning he tucked it around the older boy and handed him the remote.

As he was wetting the washcloth once more he heard a knock come at the flat door. Rushing out to Louis he replaced the washcloth then hurried to the front door. Pulling it open he smiled at Liam and spoke, “Thanks again Li.” He watched his friend shrug and speak, “Anytime Ni now how is he doing?” Almost as if Louis had heard the question, Niall heard a groan and he looked towards Liam asking, “How do you think?” He saw Liam roll his eyes and chuckle, “Well I got my answer then. I wish you the best of luck with him Ni.” He nodded his head and replied, “Thanks Li.” Taking the soup that Liam handed out, he shut the door and headed back to the living room.

Sighing he saw Louis was watching some random show and he asked, “Do you think you can eat some soup Lou?” He watched Louis turn his head and eye the container Niall was holding. He grinned as Louis shook his head yes and Niall headed into the kitchen. Pouring some of the soup in a bowl he placed the rest in the fridge then grabbed a spoon. Carrying it out he was glad to see Louis had managed to sit up and he handed over the bowl. He smiled when he saw Louis luckily had regained some sort of appetite as his boyfriend finished the soup.

Turning to the TV, Niall didn’t want to leave Louis side so he settled down. Glancing over every so often he was glad when he saw Louis had fallen asleep. Standing up Niall stretched and wandered into the kitchen. Being as quiet as he could be, Niall quickly made himself a sandwich and ate it. Walking back into the room, he fell back onto the couch and decided a nap would be good.

Falling into a light slumber his eyes snapped open an hour later when he heard Louis moan. Seeing the older boy sit up he asked, “Are you okay Lou?” He watched the older boy look at him and with a small smile speak, “I think my fever broke.” Standing up he wandered over and Niall pressed his hand to the boy’s head. Smiling he spoke, “It did but your still not moving from that couch until tomorrow.” He grinned as Louis chuckled, “Yes, sir!” Feeling his hand being taken, he felt himself being yanked down until he landed in Louis’s lap. He felt Louis press his lips to his temple and heard him murmur, “Thanks for taking care of me babe.” Nuzzling Louis’s neck he replied, “Anytime love.”


End file.
